


Glen's Baby Mama

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Stories [1]
Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Pregnancy sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: What would happen if Glen McReynolds got his girlfriend Jace Pregnant





	1. The Truth Is Clear

 I woke up on the water bed still feeling the effects of the night before. Last night was amazing, Glen made love to me last night, it

was the best , luckily no one took his room for a simple fuck but Glen made me feel perfect, I pulled on a pair of my jeans I kept here and my

tank top with a built in bra and walked downstairs after making sure my hair was straight. 

"No trust me, man, she's not fucking pregnant, all right? We've all been through shit like this. Except for Nez, of course, 'cause he's still

a virgin." Glen said as I smiled but quickly frowned, I shook my head but walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek then went to the

kitchen, I looked at my flat belly, which showed no sign oflife there, but soon I would have a large baby belly, I am pregnant with Glen 

McReynolds' baby, I have to tell him,it has to be today, I still remember clear as day when our baby was conceived, 

_"Come on baby take it off" Glen said as I continued to kiss his pecs, I smirked as I took_ _my top off,_

_"Fuck baby, you sure your on the pill" Glen asked as we were on the bed, his cock became aligned with my weeping cunt,_

_"Yes" I_ _moaned being honest with him,_

_"If I get pregnant I don't know what I would do" I said before he flipped my on my stomach and thrusted into_ _my core, I screamed in_

_pure passion as he gripped my hips hard, thrusting into my tightening walls, I moan in pure pleasure, soon I felt my_ _orgasm explode_

_inside me,_

_"Fuck baby your so damn tight" He said as he slapped my ass, I scream in pleasure again, soon I felt Glen pulsating_ _in my pussy,_

_"Baby I about to.." He started then gripped my hips harshly, pounding then he groaned as he spilled inside me. I panted as he_

_kept pressing kisses on my neck, I felt him pull out his soften member, I winced as he then left me feeling empty, he collapsed beside_

_me, I_ _placed my body next to his, arms wrapped around my waist._

_"I love you" Glen said for the first time, I looked at him, his green eyes not_ _looking away from mine,_

_"I love you too" I replied as I was feeling like I was going to pass out._  I looked at the sonogram in my hands, I was

about three weeks along, I still remember getting the news, 

_"Cramps suck so much I think my period hates me" Lyla said and I looked at her,_

_"Wait what did you say" I asked her thinking of myself, "_

_"My period is giving me wicked crampage why"She asked as I took my phone out, "Lyla_

_"I_ _'m late, my period is late" I said in a bit of  a panic,_

_"Periods are late naturally" She said smirking at me,_

_"But mine isn't" I said as I took her to a_ _corner where no one could hear us,_

_"Did you and Glen" Lyla started,_

_"Yes we are dating, but I'm on the pill it's the best on the market, It_ _never fails" I said as she started dragging me to the car,_

_"Meet me in my dorm in an hour" Lyla said as I nodded to her, that hour options went_ _into my mind, what if he doesn't want it?_

_what if he leaves me? god I am a mess, , Lyla appeared with five different pregnancy tests and a_ _bottle of Sunny D_  

_"What it goes right through you" She said as I opened the bottle and drank the citrus juice,_

_"mmm"I said. Soon I took the_ _test, went to the_   _bathroom and pissed on those plastic fates. About five minutes passed, I then_

_looked at the tests, those five stupid blue_ _pluses staring back at me. I threw four of them away, I walked to Lyla,_

_"what am I going to do?"I asked as she looked at the plus sign,_

_"There_ _are options"_ _She said standing up._

_"_ _Yeah like abortion, no way, adoption I can't bring myself to that, I am keeping the baby" I said patting my_ _flat toned stomach._

I placed the sonogram in my back pocket, I walked back into the room to see Glen, he smiled at me, which I smiled back, I

wonder what our baby would look like, would it have my eyes or Glen's, his hair or mine, who face would it have?

"Babe?" I asked looking at him, He got up, walked over to me,

"we need to talk" I replied as  he nodded,

"Hey guys I will be back" He said to the guys, which they nodded, I took his hand, lead him upstairs to our room, I shut the door,

"I think you should sit down" I said as I patted the bed after I sat down myself, he looked confused but did as I asked. I had one

of the tests in my pocket and the sonogram in the other, here goes my whole future,

"Glen I don't know how to tell you this but...... here goes.. I'm Pregnant" I said as I looked away, I couldn't bring myself to look into those

eyes of his,

"Are you serious" He said looking at me as I then looked at him, I nodded, I pulled the test and sonogram out of my back pockets,

and gave them to him.

"But you said you were on the pill" Glen said panicking,

"I was till I found out I was pregnant with your baby" I said feeling like he thought I did this on purpose.

"My birth control must have failed" I said as I wrapped my arms around my waist,

"Are you sure it's even mine" He asked, I glared at him as I stood up,

" God Glen how could you say that, you are the only one I sleep with I am not a slut!" I yelled at him, I sniffled feeling tears

running down my face, I turned away, sobs wreaking my body, I fell to my knees and cried, I soon feel warm arms wrapping

around my body, I tried to get away, but his hold on me was secure.

"Just go, I know you don't want this baby, but I do because a part of you is growing inside me, Glen I love you" I said

feeling my tears welding up again. He adjusted me in his arms,

"Shh Shh, I am not going to leave you, not now not ever" Glen said as I looked him in those eyes,

 "Huh" I asked not believing him,

"I said I am not leaving you, not now or ever" He said as I got into his lap willingly, 

"Do you even want this baby" I asked as I pressed my cheek into his palm that was caressing my face.

"If it's with you, I am all in" Glen said as he carried me bridal style to our bed, where this baby was conceived,

"I love you" I said as Glen pressed his hand on my flat belly, where our baby was growing.

"I love you too, and I am going to love this baby, I am going to be a dad" Glen said as I nodded and pressed my lips

to his, we fell asleep facing each other, but with his hands on the flat stomach where our baby would be for the next nine

months.


	2. Wanting Him

Glen and I walked back downstairs, we decided to hide the pregnancy from the team, the team smiled,

" Oh Glen, what did Jace want?" Finn asked as Glen held me close,

" Just wanting to show her car" Glen replied as I held my car keys,

" Gonna take him for a ride" I grinned as he slapped my ass, I purred into his ear,

" Damn, Jace is the hottest piece McReynolds got, ever" Roper said as I took Glen's hand into my own,

" Come on" I said as the team got up, I walked outside, I found my car, [my black Chevy Impala](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/50/67/c9/5067c90d26ae65919851355cc13ebe88.jpg).

" Holy Shit" Roper gasped as I sat on the hood of my car,

" Girl likes her car" I smirked as Glen was smiling at me, he walked over to me and pressed his lips to mine,

" Our baby is gonna look good in this" Glen whispered as he smirked,

" You know it" I grinned as he smirked at me, the team was still watching me, soon they began playing either basketball

or talking among one another,I watched as Nez and Glen talked to each other,

" I'll bet you 10 bucks." Nez said as he looked at my boyfriend, I was eating some licorice, oh brother not another bet,   
  
" Oh, man. I mean, this is gonna be fun. This is gonna be very fun, Nesbit. Man, let me get a little stretch in." Glen said as he

streches, oh man, I saw the V of him, I bite my lower lip, he then swing, cutting the ball in half,  
  
" Jesus" I moaned as he did it again, Glen walked over to me,

" Lets take a ride in your car" He grinned as I smiled. 

" Wanna drive?" I asked as his eyebrows went up in surprise,

" You never let me drive him" He said as I held the keys out,

" You earned it" I growled as I kissed his lips, he kissed back and started the car, we drove into town, Glen placed his

hand on my flat stomach,

" Listen to him purr" I said as I patted the dashboard,

" It feels good to drive" Glen grinned as I smiled at him, he would make a great father.


	3. Cooling The Fire

Glen and I just got back, I see the ping pong table was set up, Glen had the paddle and smiled at me,

" Hey you been bad?" He asked as I shook my head,

" I'm never bad" I replied before he smiled, he kisses me, I gripped his hair in my hands,

" I'm never bad, ever" I growled as he placed his hand on my flat stomach,

" You're perfect and so is this" He replied as I smiled, he was referring to our baby,I heard chuckling from the door, I pulled away to see the

guys,

" You wanna play?" Jake asked as he got a paddle, I then watched as both McReynolds and Jake played, 

" That's right, freshman. Yeah, you keep up that funky-ass spin shit. I've got you figured out, son." Glen said before he started the play, nice

" Yeah, that's just what I want. You thinking you got me clocked, then I set you up." Jake replied as he hit the ball with his paddle,

" I'll let you know when I feel threatened." Glen replied as I smirked, I was drinking a water, I smirked as Jake made the point,

" You feeling threatened yet?" Jake asked innocent, he has a baby face, I smiled as I see Glen frustrated as hell, poor boy,Roper was by my

side, smiling at me as always, he is like a brother to me,

" All right, smart ass. 19-17." Glen said as I see Nez snickered.

" Actually, it's 17 -19." He corrected my lover, Glen slams the paddle on the table,

" Thank you, Nesbit! 17 -19, is that better?" Glen yelled, I can see he is tense, I might be giving him a massage later,

" Uh... No, I'm scared now, but, yeah..."Nez told him, I walked to the side, hoping to be out of the line of fire,

" Can we fucking play now?" Glen asked as he set up, then the play commenced, I see the ball go to the net on my lover's side, oh no,

" God damn it!" Glen yelled then slammed his face,

" Glen, get your head out of your fucking ass! Let's go!" Glen yelled as I can tell he is fuming.

" 20-17!" Glen told the score, I can see Nez sitting up,

" 17 -point." Nez told him, Glen stared hard at Nez,

" I swear to fucking God! Shut your mouth!" Glen ordered him, I can know tell that he is really fucking tense,

" 17 -point!" Glen announced as he settled, just enough to put the ball in play, as the ball went back and forth I was getting a bit sick, Glen

got the ball out of bounds,

" Hey, good game, man. Let's play again." Jake said as I see Glen rile up,

" Fuck!" Glen cried out as he throws the paddle at the at the A/C, a rumble came out of my stomach,my lunch was beginning to come up,

Glen walks over as I see Roper handing him the alcohol, the smell made my stomach flip,

" Stupid fucking game!" Glen remarked as he was heading over to the door, I feel light headed, I tried to stay still, but I couldn't hold back,

" I think I'm gonna be sick" I winced as I darted out of the room, passing Glen and everyone, and fast.

" What's Jace's problem?" I heard Roper ask as I headed upstairs, I went to the bathroom and began to hurl, feeling weak as I felt a hand

rubbing my back,

 " That's it, just let it out" Glen's voice was soothing me as I had nothing left to hurl up, with the help of Glen and Roper, I was able to brush

my teeth and get onto a bed,

" So, what is wrong with Jace?" Roper asked as I sighed,

" We should tell him" I grunted as Glen held my hand. Glen nodded and sighed as I placed a hand on my still flat stomach,

" Jace's pregnant" He told his best friend, I see Roper's eyes widen,

" Are you serious?" He asked as I see Glen grabbed the Ultrasound, giving it to him,

" Man congrats, I guess" He told him, I sat up, with the help of Glen of course, Roper smiled as he gave Glen a handshake, I got up and

went downstairs, both Roper and Glen were now on my case, I see Finn watching me, I went over to the dart board,

" Wanna play?" I asked as the two smiled, I got the darts, and we began to play, I watched as Glen almost made dead center,

" Oh, my God." I said as Glen smirked then quickly turned to Roper,

" Fuck you!" He said as I see Nez and Brum sitting across from one another,

" Hey! Man-child here thinks he can take me. Even though he knows I'm the reigning knuckles champ." Nez said as I chuckled, Glen sat

down,

" Two years in a row. Undefeated." Nez still was ranting about it,

" Bitch." Nez taunted him, I watched as the two went at it, I see that Nez has a weak flicking motion, but Brum was using his full motion,

" Damn! That's all swolled up. That's gonna be erupting like Mount St. Helen's or some shit, man." Dale said as I see Nez wincing,

" You had enough?" Brum asked, but Nez wasn't backing down, they continued for about three more turns.

" Fuck it!" Nez cried out, he slams his hat on the ground,  
  
" I'm fucking done, all right!" Nez taunted Brum, poor boy,  
  
" Good game, man." Brum said as I see Nez wasn't going to let this go,

" You can't..." Nez was trying to compute this, I was chuckling, this was funny.

" No, you can't beat me twice in a row! I know that for a fucking fact! And it's best two out of three, okay? Them's the rule, Brums!" Nez told

him, this was really funny,

" Okay, man." Brum said as I smiled, this was actually hilarious, but I can easily beat Nez and Brum,

" Give me my hat, all right?" Nez said as I see him grab his hat, he walked out, I grabbed Glen's hand,

" Walk with me?" I asked as he nodded, his face was straight, we walked outside, but I feel eyes on me, Glen held me as we walked, we

went to the river, I sat down, I rubbed my belly, I felt Glen behind me, he sits down, I leaned on his chest,

" This is amazing" I told him as he smiled, he chuckles as I sighed,

" This is a miracle, really is" Glen said as he placed two hands on my flat stomach,

" Really is" I replied as he held me close, keeping me comfortable.

 


	4. First  UltraSound

It's been a month since I told Glen that I was his baby mama and that he would stay with me for both our sakes. I woke up snug in Glen's arms,

they were wrapped around my small belly where our baby was currently growing, I slipped out of his arms to get up, my stomach rolled strong

, I felt sick so I ran to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth, soon I found myself spilling my guts in the bowl, I heard footsteps behind

me, my hair was pulled away from my face,

"Easy baby I got ya" Glen said as I began dry heaving, I soon got up and brushed my teeth,

"We have an appointment in about an hour" Glen said as he carried me bridal style to our waterbed,

"Oh what will we do" I asked as he pulled me into his chest,

 "Well we can sleep for a bit or..." He started but I began kissing his neck as I pressed my body against his,

"Feisty my lil Vixen" Glen said as I smiled. I felt his erection pressing against my core,

"Be quick, I don't want Jake walking in again" I said as Glen smiled at that. 

_Two weeks_ _back Glen and I were having sex during one of the boy's house parties,_

_"_ _Lift your ass for me baby" Glen said as I was on my hands_ _and knees,_

_"_ _This will be fun" I said as I felt his cock fill my pussy, his hands gripping my thighs as he pistoned in and out of me,_

_"Glen feels so_ _good" I_ _moaned as my walls tighten around his cock,_

_"Fuck me baby" Glen said as I push him out of me and straddled him to impale my cunt_ _upon his_ _dick, Glen's back was_

_facing the door, his cock was hitting my Gspot perfectly._

_"Right there baby,Right Here Jace" Glen said as I_ _bounced on his_ _cock, his hands holding my sides as his lips kiss my neck,_

_"Glen" I moaned as I gripped his shoulders,_

_"God so tight" Glen_ _moaned as my walls_ _tightened,_

_"Hey guys have you see Dal... Oh My GOD" We freeze to see Jake and Finn at the front door of Glen's room_ _with_ _their_

_mouths open,_ _Glen's arms wrap around my upper body so they couldn't see anything. Glen turns his head and glares at them,_

_"_ _GET THE_ _FUCK OUT" Glen yells_ _at them as Jake closes the door quickly, I grip Glen's shoulder as I moan,_

_"Forget them" I said as Glen looks at_ _me_ _smiling._

_"Almost there baby"_ _I said as I felt his dick twitching inside me,_

_"Cum" Glen commands as I soon feel my coil snap, biting into_ _Glen's_ _shoulder as my juices coat his_ _cock while he gives me some_

_shallow thrusts then he moans which I take his lips on mine as I feel his_

_cock_ _pulse inside me, he shutters against_ _my body, but I shake more. I almost fall backwards but Glen catches me._

_"I got you Jacy I got you"_ _Glen_ _says as he pulls out._

 "Alright I'll be quick" Glen says as he takes the shirt I was wearing off of my body, exposing my nipples as he takes the boxers

off of his hips revealing his erection, I slide down on him, the bed moving as I bounce on his cock,

"So close Jace you do this to me" Glen groans in my neck as my walls surround him tightly,

"Close" I moan as Glen rubs my clit, I bite into his other shoulder as I feel my walls contract on his member which pulsates inside

me, my walls coated with his cum. I hold him close to me as I unstraddle his softened

member. About a half hour Glen and I were at the clinic to check our baby, after taking my vitals the doctor took the wand and gel to find my

baby, a low whooshing sound filled the room 

"There's your [baby](http://rs208.pbsrc.com/albums/bb85/lady_cherry18/1242238512435.jpg~c200)" The doctor said as I saw the white blob that was our baby, Glen gripped my hand as the doctor took a frozen screenshot,

he printed them giving Glen the sonogram,

"Glen that's our baby" I said feeling tears going down my face,

"Don't be sad, don't cry" He said kissing my cheek,

"I'm not sad,I'm happy damn hormones" I said as I wiped them away.


	5. First Kick and Finn Finds Out

I was about 15 weeks pregnant, laying on the new couch with Glen blocking me from anyone, he was very protective over me.

" You being so damn over protective." I groaned as I turned on my back, Glen looked at the swell of my belly, it had popped out a couple weeks ago, he still hasn't told any of the team and I was concerned, was he afraid I would leave him? 

" I have to, for our baby." He whispered, I groaned before getting up and over him, he gets up too, I rubbed my temple.

" I'm just going to the bathroom." I had explained, but he stood on the outside, I sighed, but did as I said, after doing my business, I flushed and got out, I turned to Glen and my room, I laid down in my pillow nest in the room, the pillows were in a wooden weaved base, as I laid down, Glen sat next to it, the door was wide open, but I didn't care, my hand keeping my head up, but I see Glen holding his pillow, he places it down and I rest my head on it.

" You feeling ok?" I asked as he looked at me slightly concerned.

" Yes. Are you?" He asked as I nodded.

' you've changed so much." I insisted to him, he just smiled at me, he lifted my shirt a bit and began rubbing the bump, I let out a slight moan, but stopped as he stopped, his face had some confusion upon it, but I felt some movement, I sat up a bit.

" What was that?" He asked me, I smiled at the movement moved more and more, then settled.

" I think that was a kick." I told him, he smiled at me then kissed my belly, he pulled away, I smiled at him, but I see in the door way, Finn with his mouth wide opened, Glen turned around, I put my shirt back over my belly, Glen stands up.

" Jace is pregnant?" Finn asked, I covered myself with the blanket, wanting to forever hide myself.

" Yeah, I didn't want to tell the team. Especially you." Glen said as I took the blanket down.

" Well, I don't judge, the one thing should worry about is the baseball career." Finn told him, he then left, Glen turned back to me, but he went to the door closing it.

"  Glen?" I asked, he turned to me, walking over to me slowly and sitting down, I still had the blanket over my belly.

" Hey" He replied with a smile, I relaxed.

" I need some sleep." I told him, he smiled at me, he removed the fluffy soft blanket off of me, getting into the nest and behind me, he placed the blanket over both of us, wrapping his arm around to place his hand on my belly.

" I love you Jace." He whispered, I smiled then closed my eyes.


End file.
